In a conventional multicasting environment, if all the Scatter Gather Lists (SGLs) have the same definition, then the context memory can have a single field that will describe the state of all the SGLs (i.e., a single field for data length, etc.). If all of the SGLs have different definitions, space needs to be provided in the context area for all the fields pertaining to all the SGLs.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or apparatus to generate various length parameters in a number of SGLS based upon the length fields of another SGL.